Eligiendo su destino
by AJ Dark
Summary: En ocasiones, la vida te ofrece un raro y valioso regalo, te sitúa en una encrucijada, ese punto de inflexión en el que cambiar tu propio destino o continuar por la senda que tenías establecida, dándote la posibilidad de elegir tu rumbo, de tomar las riendas de tu sino... Draco tiene dos caminos ante él y sin darse apenas cuenta hace su elección, hasta las últimas consecuencias.


Hola!

Bueno, a quien está esperando el siguiente capítulo de _Cuando arde el hielo_, Don´t worry, a lo más tardar esta noche o, incluso en un rato si me da tiempo lo actualizaré ya que está hecho. Pero, no pude resistirme a hacer esto ^^

Ayer leí el comentario de **Adarae** y me sentí tentada a escribir algo que, en cierto modo redimiera el modo en el que en mi anterior fic Draco no participara en la acción. Así que en cierto modo este va para ti Adarae, no esperéis algo grande porque más bien es algo que he escrito sin pensar mucho a raíz del review el que sin duda alguna agradezco porque me inspiró algo que he adorado escribir. Os aviso que pretendía hacerlo más corto pero una vez más me dejé llevar y ahora tengo un capitulo del tamaño de tres! Si veis errores de algún tipo perdonármelos ¿Si? Ya lo revisé un par de veces pero siempre se escapa algo!

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que han leído y agregado _Aprender a volar_.

Saludos y besos

**AJ**

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter existe gracias a JK R, yo me entretengo jugando con ello.

* * *

Era curioso como las llamas ardían frente a él en la enorme chimenea de piedra. ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí, ante a aquella estructura imponente? De niño se sentaba frente a ella, sobre la alfombra, tejida a mano por duendes persas que adornaba la sala y jugaba con sus cromos de magos y brujas famosos, o a las construcciones cambiantes mientras su madre leía sentada a su lado en el mullido sillón de orejas y sonreía de cuando en cuando mirándole. Más adelante cambió aquellos juegos y aquella alfombra por el sillón y el ajedrez mágico. Entonces era su padre quien se sentaba con él, jugando a aquel juego de estrategia mientras el fuego crepitaba en aquella mole de piedra. Algunos años después, no muchos a decir verdad, era él quien leía, como antaño hiciera su madre, sentado en el mismo sillón, solo.

¿Y ahora?

Un nuevo grito resonó a su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo.

Ahora estaba una vez más allí, en esta ocasión de pie, contemplando las mismas llamas que ardían creando sinuosas formas sobre los troncos prendidos, pero no estaba solo… Sus padres estaban con él, Lucius pleno de entusiasmo, feliz y nervioso ante la idea de recuperar por fin su estatus ante su Señor, sus ojos brillaban como los de un elfo agradecido, ansioso por una palabra de reconocimiento por parte de su _amo,_ patético. Su madre no dejaba entrever sentimiento alguno, fría, incólume y elegante, como si su casa no estuviera invadida por basura humana… miró a Greyback y a Peter Petigrew, y animal, vomitivo. Y su tía Bellatrix, que reía un minuto como la desquiciada que era y berreaba al siguiente, gritando y lanzando maldiciones con implacable decisión, terrible.

La marca le ardía y miró su brazo sintiendo el principio de una nausea en la boca de su estómago. Estaba aterrado. ¡Eran adolescentes joder! Deberían estar en Hogwarts, lanzándose maldiciones de escuela por los pasillos, insultándose en clases y luchando por ganar el torneo de Quiddich y la Copa de la Casa. No deberían estar aquí… él obligado a convertirse en un servidor del Señor Tenebroso, de llamarle AMO… él, Draco Malfoy obligado a degradarse como un servil elfo, era humillante. ¿Y ellos? Desde que había visto a Granger se había dado cuenta de que aquellos tres eran el trío dorado… ¿Cómo no saberlo? Solo con mirar el llameante pelo de Weasley y los berridos que pegaba uno podía darse cuenta. Pero admitir que eran ellos sería hacer venir al Señor Oscuro y le quería lo más lejos posible de su casa. Le tenía terror… aquellos ojos enrojecidos y fríos, carentes de alma y de conciencia. Aquella voz siseante y tétrica que erizaba todo el vello de su cuerpo… No gracias, no quería sentir uno de sus cruciatus en el cuerpo, bastante tuvo con ver como castigaba a su padre torturándolo en su propio salón, no quería vivirlo en sus propias carnes.

Un nuevo grito desgarró la noche y se estremeció.

_Granger._

No podía verlo. Apretó los puños hasta que crujieron sus nudillos y cerró los ojos cuando un acceso de angustia reptó por su estómago hasta su garganta. Quería chillar. Quería darse la vuelta y atacar a Bellatrix para que dejara de torturar a Granger, para que cesaran los gritos y los sollozos. Quería lanzar un _Avada_ a aquel chucho sucio y perturbado que quería violar a la chica para después descuartizarla como si fuera una presa de caza. Quería golpear a su padre hasta dejarle tan irreconocible como estaba Potter, por arrastrarle a esta situación a él y a su madre, quería gritar a todos que se largaran de allí, que le dejaran solo y en silencio.

Ella chilló una vez más y Draco se giró buscándola con la mirada.

Su tía estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra el suelo con su cuerpo y con una mano, mientras que, empuñando con la otra una daga plateada rasgaba la tierna carne del antebrazo de la castaña que gritaba con cada incisión de la hoja.

― ¡Es una copia! ― gritó ella.

― ¡Mientes!

― ¡No! Lo juro, es una copia.

De nuevo gritó y Draco inconscientemente se adelantó un paso y fijó sus ojos en el líquido rojizo y brillante que resbalaba de la pálida piel de la chica. _Sangre Sucia._ Su tía había trazado aquellas palabras en su brazo y él en un gesto automático llevo su mano a su propio tatuaje. Ahora ella, al igual que él estaba marcada por esa estúpida guerra.

Mientras Colagusano bajaba a ver que fue el ruido que se oyó en los calabozos. Granger golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo en un gesto desesperado cuando la tortura cesó dándole un momento fugaz de calma y giró su rostro surcado de lágrimas hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron y pese a lo mucho que deseaba en aquel momento romper el contacto visual y darle la espalda de nuevo a aquella cruenta escena, no pudo hacerlo. Aquellos ojos castaños le anclaron a su sufrimiento y de pronto lo sintió en su misma alma, como si fuera propio. Quiso llorar como ella estaba llorando, acercarse y curar su brazo, sacarla de aquella casa plagada de violencia y muerte y llevarla lejos, donde ninguno de ellos pudiera volver a hacerla daño. La había visto llorar antes, él mismo había sido culpable en más de una ocasión. Pero esto era diferente… Recordó como en segundo curso deseó que el basilisco acabara con ella del mismo modo que había acabado con Myrtle la llorona años atrás, pero incluso entonces supo que eran palabras vacías carentes de verdad, puesto que pese a la mutua animadversión que se tenían no quería verla morir. Era una gran bruja, una chica leal y cariñosa, todos la querían porque siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, era incondicional con sus amigos y sus ideales… una Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies y, aunque él se sentía asqueado con toda esa moralidad y todos aquellos valores patéticos, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, los envidiaba.

Sin saber por qué se arriesgó de ese modo tan absurdo, Draco dio un paso atrás y apuntó a Hermione con la varita discretamente mientras los demás seguían mirando hacia las escaleras por las que Petergrew había desaparecido. La castaña vio el movimiento y abrió grandes los ojos con temor y sorpresa.

― _Vulnera Sanentum_

Su voz fue un susurro tan bajo que apenas si lo escuchó él mismo.

Hermione sintió un extraño calor recorrer su brazo cuando la sangre dejó de resbalar de sus heridas y exhaló lentamente mirándole entre confusa y agradecida.

Draco Malfoy la había curado.

Otro movimiento de su varita atrajo su atención y fijó su mirada en aquellos pálidos labios, tratando de leerlos.

― _Partis Temporus_

La estaba protegiendo.

Un calor que nada tenía que ver con el que había sentido hacía unos instantes, se extendió por su pecho y se derramó por su cuerpo del mismo modo que el whiskey de fuego resbalaría por su garganta, calentándola lentamente. Sabía que era inútil, que cualquier protección que pudiera tejer para ella el chico sería un pobre obstáculo para alguien como Lestrange, pero el que él estuviera intentando ayudarla del único modo que podía era algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a esperar. Sabía que el muchacho poco podía hacer por ella, si traicionaba a su bando en aquellos momentos le caerían como perros de presa y lo destrozarían en segundos, no encontraría solaz entre la Orden, no ahora al menos. Pero aún así se arriesgaba, dándole lo poco que tenía para ofrecerle y allí, tumbada en mitad de aquella sala de la Mansión Malfoy, herida y asustada, Hermione le sonrió cuando nadie miraba y Draco Malfoy asintió suspirando, derrotado.

Aquella sonrisa acababa de condenarlo.

― _Auris Magna_

Draco lanzó el último hechizo y habló tan suavemente como pudo. A Hermione su voz le llegó rota y se sobresaltó al sentirla casi en su oído, como si él estuviera susurrando tras ella. Se estremeció.

― Bellatrix guarda en su cámara de Gringots una copa dorada que EL le dio. El destino final es Hogwarts, allí es hacia donde se dirige ― Ella asintió temblorosa en la distancia ― Granger…

Sus ojos conectaron nuevamente pero un grito sonó en las escaleras y todo se descontroló cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. La conexión se cortó y Draco sacó su varita a la par que Greyback y Narcissa. Ante cualquier otro parecería que Malfoy atacaba como los demás, uniéndose a aquel duelo pero la castaña, que no había dejado de mirarle vio como él lanzó un _Cave Inincum_ hacia ella cuando una maldición pasó casi rozándola, también le observó atacar pero extrañamente, dada su habitual habilidad en los duelos, cada uno de sus hechizos estallaba contra algún objeto o en la pared sin dar nunca en el blanco que supuestamente había fijado.

Cuando lograron salir de allí lo último que Hermione vio fue el rostro de Draco que la miraba con una mezcla de alivio y miedo. Ella sabía que Voldemort tomaría represalias con ellos por haberles dejado escapar.

…

Corrió como si el mismo demonio le persiguiera, esquivando maldiciones mientras Crabbe y Goyle le iban a la zaga riendo con aquel mismo tono insoportable de su tía Bella. Tenía que alcanzarles, pero también quería dejar atrás a aquellos dos gorilas bobalicones que parecían haber encontrado de pronto el valor para enfrentársele, tras un curso entero torturando a los demás alumnos como si fueran jueces y verdugos del lugar, estaban borrachos de poder. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco a su alrededor, creía ser el único que mantenía la cordura en aquel caos. Se agachó y maldijo cuando un hechizo pasó rozando su cabeza y se estampó contra el muro haciéndolo estallar. _Mierda, _ese había estado cerca.

― ¡Harry por aquí!

Draco se paró en seco al oír la voz de Granger y se giró corriendo en su dirección a tiempo de verla entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres seguida del pelirrojo y Potter. Aceleró colándose tras ellos antes de que la puerta se cerrara y se dio puñetazos mentales al ver a sus amigos justo a su lado que le sobrepasaban y, con aquella ilusión infantil que, dada la situación actual resultaba macabra en exceso, marchaban tras el trío dorado, varita en mano dispuestos a acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Crabbe?

Intentó tirar de la manga de su túnica pero el chico se zafó y continuó, hablando de lo bajo que habían caído los Malfoy y de que tan mendigo era ahora el príncipe de Slytherin. En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias quizás, Draco hubiera discutido o le hubiera hinchado a maldiciones por gilipollas, pero la presión de la batalla, la adrenalina y esa condenada sensación que llevaba haciendo estragos en él desde aquel aciago día en que ayudó a Granger y que, mucho se temía eran remordimientos, no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

El Lord Tenebroso les había encomendado encontrar a Potter y llevarlo a su presencia, dejando claro que le importaba poco lo que les pasara al pobretón y a la sangre sucia. Crabbe y Goyle estaban extasiados ante la idea de acabar con ellos, hasta tal punto enardecidos que sus pocas neuronas habían colisionado entre sí suicidándose y dejando aquellos cerebros más vacíos de lo que ya estaban de por sí. Era la única explicación plausible que encontraba para la forma en que actuaban los dos slytherins. ¿Acaso tenían ganas de morir? Sabía que no eran los más listos de la escuela pero de ahí a clamar por una estúpida y dolorosa muerte había un mundo. Si tocaban un pelo de la cabeza a Potter el mismo Señor les torturaría hasta que rogaran por su propia muerte y él sabía bien lo que era eso porque el día que curó las heridas de Granger, el Lord le había dado una magistral clase de qué sucedía cuando alguien le decepcionaba. Había sido esclarecedor. Tras un _Silencius _y tres _Cruciatus _Draco aprendió dos cosas. La primera que Vol…Voldemort era un valiente hijo de puta y la segunda que dentro de sus limitadas opciones haría lo que estuviese en su mano para que Potter lo mandara al infierno de una buena vez. Y ahí estaba, _cumpliendo su misión_ de buscar al Niño-que-nadie-sabe-por-que-vivió o más bien tratando de que Crabbe y Goyle no consiguieran su objetivo. Con más pena que gloria debía añadir, puesto que había conseguido llevarles justamente a él, maldita fuera su suerte.

― ¡NO! ¿Estás loco estúpido? ― Tiró del brazo de aquel energúmeno llevándose la mano al pelo y revolviéndoselo de forma inconsciente ― ¡Le quiere vivo!

¡Por Salazar! Le estaban saliendo canas desde que decidió hacer lo _honorable_ ahora entendía porque el viejo Dummbledore tenía el pelo gris, ser un Gryffindor no era nada saludable. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el estrés que suponía saberse un traidor que no daba pie con bola.

― ¿Quién lo ha matado? ¿Además que importa si se muere?

¿Qué importaba? Draco se rascó la cabeza abriéndose más el cuello de la camisa que de pronto comenzaba a ahogarle. Vivía rodeado de idiotas, cada día lo veía más claro.

― _¡Desmaius!_

Escuchó la voz de Granger y por inercia apartó a Crabbe de la trayectoria del mismo. ¡La idiotez sin duda alguna se pegaba! Malditos reflejos de buscador, debió dejar que el hechizo aturdidor le impactara, sobre todo al ver como en represalia, su compañero apuntaba hacia la chica con el rostro desencajado con morboso placer.

― _Avada Ked…_

― ¡Qué haces!

Granger se apartó con rapidez a la vez que Draco empujaba el brazo de Crabbe para desviar la maldición y el inútil de Weasley se lanzaba como un demente hacia ellos, varita en alto cual espada, dispuesto a vengar el honor de su dama… patético. La chica sonrió de lado al verlo y Malfoy se tensó apretando las manos. No sabía por qué sentía aquel impulso visceral de proteger a la castaña, sobre todo cuando hasta hace nada una de las cosas que más placer le daban en el colegio era atacarla, pero algo se había quebrado en él el día que la vio en el suelo, sangrando y aterrada, con sus enormes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. En ese momento recordó el primer día que la vio en el Expresso a Hogwarts, cuando entró con aquella voz de sabelotodo preguntando por el sapo de Longbottom. Para un niño de once años aquel cosquilleo en el estómago fue algo demoledor y pese a que, cuando ella se fue, se prometió a sí mismo que, como buen Malfoy la tendría fuera como fuese, en el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Gryffindor olvidó aquel juramento y lo cambió por el de odiarla el día que ella se hizo amiga de San Potter.

Le había hecho pagar con creces aquel calor que despertaba en él, la había insultado tantas veces como mariposas en el estómago ella le creaba, odiaba verla sonreír, no soportaba verla alegre, no podía contener las palabras hirientes cuando la contemplaba tocar al cuatro ojos o al pobretón… No quiso que fuera suya pero era incapaz de soportar que fuera de cualquier otro. Odió a Krum por llevarla al baile en cuarto curso del mismo modo en que ahora mismo odiaba a Weasley más que nunca.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos no vio venir el golpe que le hizo dejar caer la varita de su madre y contempló horrorizado como rodaba bajo una pila de maletas y jaulas viejas justo en el instante en que la potente voz de Crabbe llenaba la estancia.

― _¡Fiendfyre!_

Draco alzó la cabeza estupefacto al escucharle.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…._

― ¡Corred!

Saltó por encima de unas alfombras enrolladas y empujó al inútil de su compañero. Delante de él vio a los tres amigos correr todo lo que les daban las piernas y miró por encima del hombro. Goyle le seguía de cerca resoplando por el esfuerzo y Crabbe tiró la varita y comenzó a correr también al darse cuenta del craso error que acababa de cometer.

La Sala de los Menesteres se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno a su alrededor, el humo estaba haciéndoles toser y los ojos lagrimeaban casi constantemente impidiéndole ver con claridad.

— ¡Escobas!

La voz de Harry le hizo frenar en seco y se volvió hacia la pila de viejas escobas frente a la que su amigo estaba parado. Sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada a Malfoy. Pero en el lugar en el que se suponía debía estar había una inmensa pared de fuego que se acercaba sinuosa e inclemente hacia ellos. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire de golpe. ¿El fuego le había sorprendido? ¿Estaba... Muerto? Se tocó el pecho y ahogó un sollozo. Cada día recordaba como curó sus heridas en Malfoy Manor, como la protegió, del mismo modo que lo había hecho minutos antes cuando Crabbe le lanzó la imperdonable y él le golpeó desviando la maldición para que no la alcanzara. Recordó como la avisó y le habló de la copa que Bellatrix guardaba, rememoró sus ojos la última vez que se vieron, donde no hicieron falta palabras para ver que la estaba pidiendo perdón por todo... No podía estar muerto, no ahora que ella había visto un pedazo de su alma en aquella mirada y se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más detrás de aquel aristocrático apellido, que aún quedaba algo por salvar allí, algo que parecía atraerla demasiado. Si estaba vivo solo había un modo de salvarlo y se lo debía. La bruja que había en ella ganó por mano a la mujer.

— _Expecto Patronum_

Una nutria plateada apareció de la punta de su varita y Hermione susurró.

— Malfoy busca un sitio elevado y hazme una señal.

El patronum se elevó y la castaña tomó la escoba que Harry le ofrecía

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Hermione? ¿Donde has mandado el patronum? — Ron la miraba con cara de pasmo mientras subían a las escobas — pensé que te daba miedo volar.

— Y me da miedo, pero es la única forma — respondió con voz temblorosa pero firme — Harry intenta buscar el horrocrux mientras Ron y yo buscamos a Malfoy.

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Es una broma verdad?... ¡No pienso jugarme el culo por ese hurón Hermione!

Ella entrecerró lo ojos y se elevó cuando las llamas los alcanzaban. Gritó para hacerse oír mientras Harry salía escopetado hacia el fondo de la sala.

— Es tu elección Ronald. Yo iré.

Mientras veía a la castaña volar precariamente y girar a la derecha, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y la siguió.

— ¡Si morimos por su culpa te mataré! — Exclamó poniéndose a la par. Ella rió y siguió esquivando llamaradas y explosiones, zigzagueando como podía entre el humo y la destrucción.

— ¡Mira, allí!

Escuchó los gritos y vio a Malfoy sacudiendo la mano hacia ellos. Había esperado que él lanzara un _Pericullum, _que estúpida, él no tenía varita. Se lanzó rápidamente y se percató de que aferraba a su compañero con ambas manos, tratando de evitar que resbalara y cayera al horno que tenían bajo los pies.

— ¡Coge a Goyle! — Oyó como Granger dio la orden al pelirrojo — ¡Dame la mano Malfoy!

Draco la miró una décima de segundo y estiró el brazo hacía ella cuando sintió que el peso de su amigo le era arrebatado por Weasley. La castaña le agarró con inusitada fuerza y con el esfuerzo de ambos consiguió subir tras ella en la escoba.

— Si no vas más rápido, Granger, de nada habrá servido que hayas vuelto a por mi.

Habló con sus labios pegados al cuello de la chica e inhaló su olor, mezcla de flores y ceniza. La sintió temblar y sonrió de lado, estaban en peligro y podrían morir, sí. Y el intentaba ser mejor persona, también. Pero era Draco Malfoy y Draco Malfoy no dejaba pasar una oportunidad como esta así como así. Al primer bote que dio la escoba se aferró a la chica abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y aspiró con fuerza cuando sintió como el pulgar de él rozaba _inocentemente _su pecho derecho. La escoba dio un bandazo y estuvieron a punto de caer.

— ¿Qué haces Granger? ¡Ve a la puerta!

— ¡No se volar!

Draco soltó su agarre al oír el pánico en su voz y se pegó por completo a la espalda de Hermione encajando la barbilla en su hombro para ver mejor. Aferró la escoba con ambas manos sobre las manos de ella y ahora fue él quien se estremeció cuando las chispas de sus dedos al tocarse le recorrieron los brazos ascendiendo hasta su pecho.

— Relajate, _Hermione._

Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando el aliento del chico acarició su oreja al susurrar por primera vez su nombre. Se relajó obedeciendo sin ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía y se mordió el labio al sentir como él acariciaba su mano en círculos.

_Por Merlín_

Había besado a Ron una hora antes y en aquel momento se estremecía por las caricias de Malfoy, al que había odiado durante todos sus años de colegio y notó como los labios le ardían solo de imaginar como sería sentir la boca del Slytheryn sobre ellos. Esa boca que apresaba el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamia... ¡_Un momento! _¿Qué estaba haciendo esa serpiente?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Los gritos de Ron y Harry rompieron aquel momento, gracias al cielo porque podrían haberse matado por estúpidos. Draco enfiló hacia la salida y aceleró perseguido de cerca por una lengua de fuego que se acercaba cada vez más deprisa. Justo cuando cruzaron las puertas, al mismo ras del suelo, vio como Harry lanzaba la diadema hacia la Sala mientras Ronald cerraba de un portazo dejando aquel infierno atrás para enfrentar al purgatorio que tenían ante ellos.

— ¡_Desmaius!_

_— Salvio Hexia_

Dos estudiantes pasaron perseguidos por tres mortífagos que lanzaban maldiciones sin parar. Hermione y Ron fueron certeros al contraatacar ayudando a los chicos de Ravenclaw.

— ¡_Expulso!_

_—¡Confundus!_

Harry se unió a ambos

_—¡Sectumsempra!_

_—_Gracias por ayudar Malfoy

La voz de Ron le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarle con media sonrisa sarcástica. El rubio se levantó con una increible elegancia pese a llevar la ropa sucia, rota y hasta quemada yla cara llena de hollín.

— ¡Oh disculpa Weasley! — compuso una mueca de horror y estiró el dedo hacía donde uno de los mortífagos se retorcía presa de fuertes convulsiones — ¡Deprimo! — gritó y esperó, pero obviamente nada pasó. El chico miró su dedo con asombro y lo sacudió un par de veces — ¡vaya no funciona!... — entrecerró los ojos y le miró con furia — Sé que soy un gran mago comadreja — le miró de arriba a abajo arrugando la nariz — pero hasta yo tengo mis limitaciones... Dame tu varita y te ayudo — sonrió con maldad aunque apenas duró un instante. Pese a que Crabbe fue un gilipollas, había sido un buen amigo desde pequeños y era dificil aceptar que había sido consumido por las ardientes llamas que su propia magia negra creó.

— ¡Maldito imbécil!

Ron le amenazó levantando la mano y Harry agarró su hombro.

— No hay tiempo Ron. ¡vamos!

Salieron corriendo resoplando y murmurando entre dientes, pero Hermione se giró y le miró.

Un segundo, dos... la chica corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

Draco se quedó inmóvil con los brazos caídos, dejándose abrazar por la castaña que parecía querer fundirse con él. Tragó saliva y muy muy despacio, como si temiera que ella fuera a asustarse cerró sus brazos en torno a su cintura y la apretó contra él.

El contacto apenas duró lo suficiente como para que pudiera saborearlo. Ella en seguida se apartó y el cerró los puños y los labios para evitar tocarla de nuevo o, peor y más humillante aún, rogarle que lo hiciera. Que patético estaba empezando a ser.

De refilón Draco vio un rayo naranja dirigirse hacia ellos y empujó a Granger tras él apartandose después justo a tiempo. Ella lanzó un _Desmaius _y luego le miró con la boca entre abierta. Si, él también estaba empezando a creer que se le había ido la cabeza como a todo el puto colegio. ¿En qué mierdas pensaba para jugar al héroe valiente? Eso era cosa de Potter y todo su ED. Resopló y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

— Me estoy volviendo loco.

Pensó y la vio sonreír, genial. Seguro que lo había dicho en voz alta, para caer aún más bajo.

— Gracias.

Un nuevo hechizo se acercó a ellos y Draco se echó sobre la castaña tirándola al suelo y la protegió con su cuerpo. Por suerte Parvati y Padma Patil le dejaron fuera de juego de la que pasaban por ahí rumbo a las escaleras.

— Joder Granger

Malfoy estaba sobre ella. Apoyando su peso en sus manos que estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su nariz se rozaba con la de Hermione y su aliento golpeó sus labios al hablar.

— ¿No deberías estar más alerta? — pese a la dureza de su voz sonó como una caricia — Vas a conseguir que me maten.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera que amenazaba con convertirse en una auténtica risa. Malfoy estaba admitiendo que no podía evitar protegerla aún a costa de si mismo. Y no solo eso, se reía de ello buscándole el un lado cómico a la situación. Le gustaba esta desconocida faceta del Slytherin.

— Si sigues así, _Draco, _voy a pensar que te gusto.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y se inclinó lo justo para que sus bocas se tocaran, su voz se hizo más grave y la castaña supo lo que significaba que una palabra pudiera acariciarte.

— Si sigues así, Hermione, vas a aprender qué es lo que me gusta.

No fue un beso, porque no podría llamarse así, aquella era la verdad, pero los labios de ambos se frotaron, tanteándose, temerosos en el fondo de aquello porque tenían demasiado pasado a sus espaldas como para sentirse cómodos pero suficiente curiosidad y expectativa como para arriesgarlo todo... ¿O no?

Hermione escuchó el grito de Harry y se levantó veloz como una flecha, seguida de cerca por Draco que aferró su mano, incapaz de dejarla marchar. Maldito fuera una y mil veces, pensó él, estaba cavando su propia tumba alegremente con sus propios dedos. Ella frenó en seco con los ojos clavados en sus manos unidas. Tan pálida la de él, con aquellos dedos largos y delgados... Ambas sucias y despellejadas, pruebas irrefutables del lugar en el que estaban, de la lucha en la que estaban inmersos. Aquel no era el sitio, ni el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento porque la gente estaba muriendo a su alrededor, el colegio estaba siendo destrozado, sus amigos batallaban por sus vidas en duelos mortales... No, definitivamente no era el sitio indicado.

Se miraron y el choque de sus ojos fue eléctrico.

— Ten cuidado sabelotodo insufrible.

Ella compuso una mueca ofendida, aunque sonreía con pesar sabiendo que aquello podía ser una despedida definitiva, que alguno podía no regresar y que el futuro era incierto, sobre todo para él marcado como estaba por Voldemort.

— Tú también, hurón botador.

Ambos tragaron y se soltaron las manos. Ella se giró, él también y al mismo tiempo volvieron a buscarse y como uno solo se abalanzaron el uno al otro con brusquedad. Hermione enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico y el abarcó su cintura levantandola del suelo y pegándola a su cuerpo con violencia. Sus bocas no tuvieron que buscarse, colisionaron en un beso animal que ninguno de los dos había previsto. Volcaron en el todo su miedo y su desesperación, no había tiempo para la ternura ni para otro sentimiento que no fuera el de pura necesidad animal. Ers su primer beso y podría ser el último. Hermione enredó sus dedos en los enredados mechones de él y tiró de ellos pegandole a su boca, mordía sus labios y los absorbía con fuerza, abriendo su boca para él, dejando que su lengua recorriera todo su interior, expeditiva y furiosa. Draco la bajo al suelo muy lentamente, abriendo las manos en sus costados y ascendiendo por su torso, rozó con los nudillos el lateral de sus pechos y ella gimió sin poder evitarlo. La boca de Malfoy se bebió el desgarrador sonido y finalmente tomó su cara entre sus palmas y profundizó el beso de forma algo más suave, lamiendole los labios y recreandose en su sabor. Ella se asió a sus muñecas y cuando el beso se hizo un mero roce entre sus bocas, suspiró. Tenía mil preguntas aunque probablemente él no tuviera las respuestas. Se separaron, con los labios hinchados y las respiraciones jadeantes. Draco sonrió lentamente, con aquella sonrisa ladeada.

— Si me prometes otro de esos cuando toda esta mierda finalice, puedo jurarte que no me dejaré matar.

Ella rió sorprendida.

— No dejes que te maten entonces, serpiente.

La sonrisa de él se hizo completa y por primera vez, pese a tener el rostro ennegrecido y el pelo despeinado, la ropa hecha polvo y el gesto cansado Hermione se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era aquel desquiciante Slytherin.

Se giró y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún había mucho que hacer.

_..._

Cuando Goyle, que se había desmayado por la intoxicación de humo, se despertó, estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de Crabbe. Draco agarró su varita y le lanzó un _Desmaius _no podía cargarlo y despierto era un riesgo para sí mismo ya que acabaría muerto o herido por por cualquier rincón o, peor aún, matando a alguien. Le escondió lo mejor que pudo entre los escombros y salió corriendo por el mismo sitio que siguió Hermione un rato antes.

Aquello era un completo caos.

— ¡_Bombarda_! — el muro cayó sobre uno de los mortífagos que estaba de espaldas. Podría ser Nott padre, aunque poco le importaba. Se escudó con un _Protego _cuando un hechizo estuvo a punto de peinarle y saltó para sortear un cuerpo caído. Tembló ligeramente porque le había parecido que era un Hufflepuff de cuarto ¿Acaso no habían sacado a los niños más pequeños? Maldita sea, aquel crío no podía tener más de catorce años... Era impresionante. Las maldiciones volaban de uno a otro lado para cuando llegó al hall de entrada. El patio estaba destrozado y una encarnizada batalla campal se daba allí mismo. Gigantes, acromántulas, hombres lobos... elfos domésticos, estatuas, brujas y magos... Todos luchando contra todos. Draco se quedó inmóvil, sangre, miedo, violencia y desesperación. Todo estaba dibujado en los rostros de aquellos que peleaban con arrojo... Pero él no estaba. Aquel cabrón mandaba a la muerte a sus acólitos mientras quedaba escondido en la retaguardia, esperando su momento. Pero todo Hogwarts estaba aquí. Peleando, luchando, pateando incluso, defendiendo su hogar. Ellos no se escondían, ellos combatían para liberarse del yugo de terror que querían imponerles. Ya no eran los valientes leones de Gryffindor, estaban los Ravenclaw, los Hufflwpuff e incluso alguna serpiente de Slytherin que había tomado partido por Potter y la posibilidad de cambiar el mundo que les obligaban a vivir. Draco inspiró profundamente y sonrió con una mueca feroz. Así que esto era sentirse orgulloso por algo. Él también apostaba por el cuatro ojos, aunque tuviera más pelotas que sentido común, era la esperanza dentro de aquella mierda de oscuridad.

— ¡Soy de los vuestros! — gritó cuando Avery le apuntó con la varita.

— ¡Vaya vaya el joven Malfoy!

Tenía la mirada perdida, preso de la adrenalina y ansioso de matar, sonreía extasiado deseando acabar con todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. Con una mueca de asco estiró el brazo hacia uno de los Weasley.

— _Avada Ke..._

_—¡Crucio! —_Draco lanzó la imperdonable como su padre le había enseñado, saboreando cada letra, cada palabra, deseando causar daño, impregnándola de cada sentimiento de odio que tenía dentro y Avery cayó presa de la maldición, sacudiendose como una marioneta en el suelo, chillando y gritando. Sonrió y paró — ¡_Expulso!_

Lanzó el cuerpo de aquel cabrón, amigo de su padre contra uno de los muros, donde un auror le apresó sin más. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró a la chica Weasley y a Lunática Lovegood espalda contra espalda lanzando hechizos sin piedad. La pelirroja mandó un _mocomurcielago _de los que él no quería volver a ser víctima jamás de los jamases mientras que la rubia movía su varita casi de forma infantil mandando hechizo tras hechizo, a cual de todos más absurdo y, alzó las cejas sorprendido, más eficaz.

— _Melofors —_ su voz aguda y dulce pronunció el hechizo casi cantando y un mortífago con la cabeza convertida en una enorme calabaza perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo — _Expeliarmus. _Lo siento, no creo que vayas a hacer nada bueno con ella.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y siguió buscando a Granger. No había ni rastro de ninguno de los tres. El tiempo pasó, no sabría decir si fueron minutos u horas, se limitó a sobrevivir. Luchó por su vida como nunca había luchado antes por nada, luchó porque por primera vez tenía una esperanza a la que aferrarse. No era quizás el más noble de los motivos, no luchaba por un bien mayor, no lo hacía por la libertad o por la justicia, él luchó porque su esperanza tenía los ojos del color de la miel que le gustaba en sus crepès en el desayuno. Luchaba porque ella le debía un beso y él creía que tal vez no fuera el último. Porque iba a sobrevivir y ganársela a la comadreja pelirroja. Draco Malfoy había elegido bando por fin, por si mismo, sin obligaciones ni deberes, sin amenazas ni sangres. Él había tomado una decisión y sería inamovible, porque sangre sucia o no ya no importaba. En algún momento en las últimas semanas había olvidado todos aquellos valores, aquellas palabras con las que había crecido. Ahora que había visto que tan efímera podía ser la vida no quería vivir una a medias, la quería plena y para estarlo hoy por hoy tenía que tener a Hermione Granger en ella. Su egoísmo estaba demasiado arraigado en él como para ignorarlo.

...

Hermione se sentó en las escaleras derruidas abrazando sus piernas y hundió el rostro en ellas sollozando. Tantos muertos... Habían perdido a Tonks y a al profesor Lupin... Y a Fred, Señor... ¡Fred no podía estar muerto!. Volvió a llorar al recordar el rostro de George contraído por el dolor. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, sin vida, huecos... No quería volver al Gran Comedor. No quería enfrentar todas aquellas miradas vencidas y rotas. Todos habían perdido a alguien, todos lloraban la marcha de algún ser querido. Suspiró pesadamente. Snape también estaba muerto, a manos de su propio señor aunque Harry había recogido sus recuerdos y ahora estaba en el despacho del director, quiso ir solo. Ron estaba con su familia, necesitaban apoyarse unos a otros en ese terrible momento... Un momento puntual en el tiempo, un paréntesis de lo que aún estaba por llegar. ¿A quién más perderían? ¿Volvería ella esta vez? Malfoy tampoco estaba por ninguna parte, no quería pensar en que pudiera contarse entre los muertos a los que velaban en el Comedor. Ni entre los que Neville y Woods estaban recuperando de los alrededores del castillo. Se miró las manos, sucias y magulladas, aferraba su varita con fuerza, temblando solo de pensar en volver a la lucha.

Una hora. En una hora todo volvería a empezar porque ante todo nadie estaba dispuesto a entregar a Harry.

— Granger...

Giró la cabeza y le miró. Allí estaba. Mucho más sucio que la ultima vez que lo vio, su túnica ya no estaba y su camisa estaba desgarrada, faltaba una de las mangas y tenía enormes manchas negras y alguna de sangre seca que no parecía ser suya. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, caía sobre su frente desordenado y su rostro estaba tiznado y se veía triste y cansado... Como todos, supuso, como ella misma se sentía.

— Estás vivo — Hermione dejó que el alivio la recorriera y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas una vez más.

— Me diste un buen motivo para no morirme.

Draco se sentó a su lado y obedeciendo a algún impulso desconocido rodeó sus temblorosos hombros con su brazo. Ella aspiró profundamente y se apoyó en su costado al principio, hasta que los sollozos se hicieron físicamente dolorosos y acabó subiendose sobre él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al príncipe de Slytherin que un día estaría consolando a la _sangre-sucia-Granger _con ella en su regazo, aferrada a su cuerpo, con la cara hundida en el hueco de su hombro, le hubiera cosido a maldiciones como poco. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, las ruinas de las escaleras les rodeaban, el silencio era opresivo y el tiempo de espera se agotaba.

Mientras permanecían unidos en aquel extraño abrazo no fueron conscientes de que, invisible al ojo humano, alguien pasaba junto a ellos. Alguien que quedó absolutamente sorprendido ante la estampa que ambos presentaban y que tal vez antes de ver aquellas imágenes en el pensadero que se habían grabado a fuego en sus retinas, no hubiese creído posible aquello que veía. Pero ahora sabía que algunas serpientes eran capaces de guardar los sentimientos más profundos y que, cuando juraban lealtad, no con sus palabras si no con su alma, eran inquebrantables.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Ella parecía más tranquila y calmada. Seguía sobre él, aunque había soltado su agarre y ahora solo una de sus manos seguía en su nuca, jugando con el pelo rubio que acariciaba su cuello, la otra sobre su pecho, extendida, sintiendo como sus latidos bombeaban en su palma ligeramente acelerados.

— Para ser una sabelotodo haces las preguntas más estúpidas, Granger — Ella levantó un poco la mano como si se hubiera sentido ofendida, pero el la sujetó y la aplastó de nuevo contra sus pectorales — Si necesitas clase de anatomía estoy más que dispuesto a darte clases particulares. Es un corazón, que late.

Ella sonrió.

— No creí que tuvieras uno — las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron en su carne y vio como Draco curvaba sus labios en una irónica sonrisa.

— Uno aristocrático, ya sabes, de sangre limpia y pura.

— Imbécil — pero sonreía. — ¿Qué es esto Draco? — Volvió a preguntar.

— No lo sé — Su rostro se volvió serio. Muy serio — Podría mentirte y decirte que lo sé, seguido de todas esas cosas que hacen que las chicas caigan rendidas a los pies de uno. Pero tú no eres como ellas. No sé que es esto — Pegó más su mano a su corazón que estaba más acelerado — Pero tú lo has hecho latir cuando estaba congelado y muerto. Sé lo absurdo que suena. — bajó el tono hasta que apenas fue un susurro para si mismo — Ni yo me creo que este diciendo esto — resopló frustrado y soltó su mano incómodo, frotándose el cuello — pero demonios Hermione, quiero que siga latiendo — Suspiró — y si acabo en Azkaban, que es lo más probable — dijo sonriendo con desgana — al menos tendré algún recuerdo feliz para alimentar a esos cabrones de los dementores.

— ¡No iras a Azkaban! — frunció el ceño y deslizó la mano por su hombro hasta abarcar su mejilla y obligarle a mirarla — Nos ayudaste. Me ayudaste.

— ¿Y antes de eso Hermione? — sus ojos plateados se clavaban en los de la chica, como plata líquida, ardientes — No te engañes, yo no lo hago. Tengo SU marca en el brazo y soy un capullo egoísta y cobarde. No me siento orgulloso de todo lo que he hecho mal, la culpa y la conciencia son un lastre de mierda. Prefería no tenerla pero nadie me preguntó si la quería y aquí está, jodiéndome la vida y volviéndome loco — se encogió de hombros — intenté luchar contra ella, el que me hincharan a cruciatus debió funcionar pero no lo hizo así que decidí que es más fácil así. No es que me arrepienta de mi pasado, no te equivoques. Soy lo que soy y eso no ha cambiado.

— Ni siquiera sabemos si saldremos de esta cualquiera de nosotros. Aún no ha terminado.

— Saldrás — sus ojos se volvieron fríos y se tensó — Me importa una mierda todo lo demás. No sé que va a pasar dentro de un rato. Si Potter ganará o no, si alguien más morirá o si el puto castillo se derrumba piedra a piedra. Pero si sé que voy a ocuparme de que tú vivas para verlo, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que pasar.

Y lo haría. Draco Malfoy era de los que se escondían para salvar su culo a costa de quien fuera y si, eso no cambiaría. No era un Gryffindor y nunca lo sería, no era un héroe, era una serpiente, astuto y escurridizo, cuyo objetivo era salvarse a costa de todo y todos. Pero ahora alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para no esconderse. No quería ahondar en los motivos porque temía que la respuesta a aquellas preguntas le dejarían hundido hasta los sobacos en arenas movedizas y en rollos sentimentales de los que no tenía ni idea, pero fuera como fuera lo aceptaba. Ella iba a vivir.

— No se en que momento ha caído en la madriguera del conejo, pero me temo que no soy Alicia y que si un sombrerero loco aparece por aquí, perderé por completo la cordura.

Draco la miró alzando las cejas y parpadeó, con expresión de pensar que ya de le había ido del todo.

— ¿Quién es Alicia? Creí que tenías un gato no un conejo.

Ella rió y se abrazó a él. Cuando todo acabara, porque tenía fe en Harry y sabía que acabaría, ella pensaría en todo aquello. Había besado a Ron y a Malfoy. Y ahora estaba ahí, abrazada al rubio, dejándose consolar por él, escuchando de sus propios labios que ella era importante, que quería salvarla... era simplemente surrealista en extremo y más aún porque Hermione se sentía pletórica escuchándolo, porque sentía que estaba bien allí, que aquel era su lugar, entre sus brazos. Y una parte de ella pensó que traicionaba en cierto modo a Ronald. No quiso pensar en ello, no ahora que el futuro era un enorme interrogante.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — Preguntó Malfoy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

De pronto todos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor, pocos o ninguno se pararon a mirarles, excepto Ron Weasley y Theodor Nott, quien, por algún desconocido motivo había regresado junto a unos diez Slytherins y estaba luchando contra un ejército del que su propio padre era miembro honorífico. El chico les vio y arqueó una ceja interrogante, sacudió la cabeza y sorió francamente sorprendido antes de seguir a la multitud hacia el patio. Ronald Weasley por el contrario se quedó clavado en el sitio. Les miraba sin parpadear, boqueando como si no fuera capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Se pasó las manos por la cara frotándosela despacio y pese a la tristeza de sus ojos una mueca de asco arrugó su nariz.

— Eso es vomitivo Hermione. — Sacudió la cabeza.

Ella quiso sonreír. Su amigo estaba decepcionado y su mirada era de resignación, pues ella sabía que aquel beso le había dado esperanzas y que este momento se las arrebataba de golpe. Pero pese a todo Ronald le dejaba ver que la quería lo bastante como para no abalanzarse sobre Malfoy y coserle a puñetazos pese a que las ganas de hacerlo se veían en el modo con que apretaba los puños a sus costados. No iba a aceptar a aquel nuevo Draco, pero al menos no la había dado la espalda. Carraspeó y se levantó. Malfoy lo hizo con ella y bajaron las escaleras.

— Pensé que estabas con Harry — dijo el pelirrojo, incómodo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿No regreso al Gran Comedor?

Ron negó y se miraron alarmados.

— ¡Harry!

Ambos gritaron a la vez en el mismo instante en que se oyó Ginny soltar un desgarrador alarido.

Corrieron con Draco pisándoles los talones y salieron al patio justo cuando Voldemort habló.

— ¡Potter está muerto!

Miraron el cuerpo que había sobre la hierba ante los pies de Voldemort y Hermione chilló. Harry yacía desmadejado en el suelo, su varita, o la varita de Malfoy más bien, cerca de su mano extendida.

Malfoy escuchaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del mago, vio a sus padres entre los mortífagos, su madre parecía ansiosa, miraba los rostros de los alumnos buscandole entre ellos pero Draco no hablo. Agarró la mano de Hermione cuando Longbotton se lanzó como un desquiciado hacía Voldemort y él contraatacó dejando al muchacho tirado en el suelo. Un movimiento captó su atención y entrecerró los ojos. Potter se había movido. Muy levemente pero lo había hecho. Se quedó quieto, conteniendo el aliento sin dejar de observarle y de nuevo aquel casi imperceptible movimiento. Sonrió. Maldito Potter. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que tenía en mente estaba seguro que sería algún estúpido plan que esperaba le saliera redondo. De pronto todo estalló a su alrededor. Se oyó un grito de un gigante que llamaba al mutante aquel del guardabosques y un ruido ensordecedor de cascos de caballo. De pronto un sin fin de flechas cayeron sobre los mortífagos que empezaron a gritar y correr en desbandada. La multitud avanzó hacia el castillo, abalanzándose sobre los estudiantes que se vieron arrastrados al interior, donde la lucha comenzó de nuevo. Draco sujetó a Hermione y corrió hacia donde acababa de ver desaparecer a Potter, se dio cuenta de que alguien pateó su varita y la recogió sin perder el paso.

— ¡Cuatro ojos! — gritó hacía donde había visto un arbusto moverse solo — se que estás ahi. ¡Necesitarás esto! — lanzó su propia varita recién recuperada al matorral y sonrió de medio lado cuando una mano salió de la nada y la cogió — ¡Vamos!

Hermione se vio arrastrada por Draco de vuelta al castillo. Le vio lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a Dolohov y ella les cubrió a ambos con un escudo.

— ¿Qué... fue eso... Draco? — Preguntó sin resuello.

— Ventaja para la victoria — dijo él que no parecía cansado en absoluto — la comadreja madre es letal — había un deje de sorpresa y admiración en su voz, por lo que la castaña dedició pasar por alto el velado insulto a la buena mujer. Ambos vieron como la señora Weasley se batía en un duelo a muerte con Bellatrix Lenstrange y en tres movimientos de varita la mandó al infierno — ¡Si! — Malfoy levantó el puño — Hasta nunca _tía Bella _— miró a Hermione con una sonrisa culpable — era una perra.

— ¡Cuidado!

Hermione empujó a Draco que cayó al suelo y ella se estampó con brusquedad contra la pared. Una maldición pasó entre ambos, justo donde habían estado segundos antes.

— ¡Granger! — se levantó antes de llegar a ella se vio de lleno en un duelo — ¡joder! ¡_Impedimenta!. _Se tiró bajo una de las mesas justo antes de que un chorro esmeralda le diera de lleno y se cubrió. Había perdido a Hermione. La vio combatiendo con un mortífago un segundo antes de tener que tirarse por los suelos. Reptó hacia el otro lado de la mesa y asomó la cabeza agitando la varita — ¡_Deprimo!... Salvio Hexia. _Salió zigzagueando hasta estar más cerca de su objetivo_—¡Desmaius!_

Vio el cuerpo caer y siguió corriendo, chocando con la gente, cubriendose y aturdiendo a cuantos podía. Por fin divisó su alborotado cabello en la distancia y fue hacía ella sin pensar en nada más.

— ¡_Protego!_

Miró a su derecha y vio a Weasley apuntándole con la varita y encogiendose de hombros con resignación antes de seguir luchando en otro frente. Curioso el destino y malditos Gryffindors que le hacían sentirse aún más rastrero. Suspiró y aferró la cintura de Hermione que le dio un breve abrazo palmeándole en busca de heridas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

Su voz sonaba ansiosa y preocupada. El sonrió complacido y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡HARRY POTTER ESTA VIVO!

El vestíbulo se sumió en el silencio y como las aguas del Mar Rojo, todos se apartaron para dejar espacio a Potter y Voldemort que, apuntándose en todo momento con sus respectivas varitas, hablaban de cosas sin demasiado sentido para él. Aunque por las exclamaciones de Granger, suponía que ella no estaba tan perdida. De repente, como en un sueño ambas varitas formaron una delicada filigrana en el aire y dos hechizos rasgaron el aire y el atronador silencio.

— _¡Avada kedavra!_

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

A cámara lenta todos vieron dos chorros de luz cruzar el espacio entre las dos figuras y la varita de Lord Voldemort, ante la horrorizada mirada de su dueño, saltó de su mano y voló hacia la de Potter. Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, asombrados e incrédulos se quedaron fijos en un punto, mirando sin ver, mientras su cuerpo, inerte y sin vida caía a plomo contra el suelo. Aquel era el fin de Voldemort.

Los vítores se escucharon por todo el castillo, lágrimas agridulces, sonrisas y aplausos sinceros. Hermione se abrazó a él y le besó brevemente llorando y temblando como una niña. Dejó sus brazos y corrió hacia Potter fundiéndose con él, igual que hizo Weasly. La pelirroja los apartó a todos y abrazó el cuello del Niño-que-revivió y le plantó un beso delante de todos que decía a las claras qué eran más que amigos.

Draco se apartó, sabiendo que sobrara en aquel instante y se giró entrando en el Comedor, donde MacGonagall había reubicado las mesas de las casas y los estudiantes y aurores de apiñaban juntos, sin colores ni rivalidades.

— ¡Draco!

Malfoy se vio engullido de pronto por los brazos de su madre que sollozaba aferrandose a él. Su padre, sucio y más delgado aún que la última vez que se encotraron, palmeaba su espalda con ojos sospechosamente brillantes. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de su madre y consoló a Narcissa como había hecho antes con Hermione. La misma muchacha que entraba por la puerta en aquel instante, agarrando de un brazo a Potter y del otro a Weasley. Heroes de guerra. El trío dorado sería ahora nombrado por cada mago y bruja del mundo, lo que les faltaba, pensó Draco con fastidio al ver la cara de besugo del pelirrojo. La castaña le miró y se soltó de sus amigos corriendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa sin prestar atención a las dos personas que había a su lado.

— ¡Lo logramos, Draco!

Ante la estupefacta mirada de sus padres, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter se abrazó a Malfoy con brazos y piernas besandole con verdadero furor. Lucius se atragantó y comenzó a toser con el rostro rojo por la falta de aire. Narcissa pálida y con los ojos más redondos que los de un elfo doméstico le golpeó la espalda con golpes algo toscos sin dejar de mirar la bizarra escena que tenía ante sí, porque contra todo pronóstico, su hijo apretó con fuerza a la chica y deboró su boca como si estuviera desesperado.

— ¡Oh! — MacGonagall se atusó el cabello viendo alternativamente a los dos jóvenes y a los señores Malfoy — vaya que... Inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Harry escuchó aquellas palabras y rió al reconocer en ellas a su antiguo profesor Dumbledore. Era inesperado, sí. Se sentó abrazando a Ginny justo frente a ellos. Por nada del mundo iba a perderse la cara de su amiga cuando dejase de dar el espectáculo, porque lo era, debido a que la mitad del Gran Comedor veía la escena con idénticas caras de estupefacción en sus rostros, y se diera cuenta de que a ambos lados tenía a los padres del rubio al que parecía querer merendarse allí mismo, iba a quedar más colorada que Lucius Malfoy y, viendo el estado en que este se encontraba era algo bien difícil de conseguir.

— No pareces sorprendido — Ginny le miraba inquisitiva.

El sonrió y siguió mirándoles. El tapiz del destino a veces funcionaba de forma extraña. Entretejiendo hilos que a simple vista parecerían imposibles de encajar juntos, pero sorprendentemente eran los que tenían puntadas más perfectas. Al menos esta vez había salido bien, de dijo dedicando un pensamiento a su antiguo profesor de pociones, al que juró enterrar con los honores que un hombre tan valiente como él merecía. Porque aunque Ron estaría deprimido todo el verano probablemente, pensó mirando a su amigo que se dejaba consolar por Lavender Brown, no sería nada incurable.

El mundo tendría paz y ellos una vida normal aunque el precio, suspiró contemplando a sus muertos, había sido demasiado alto para todos.

Minerva MacGonagall alzó su varita y un cielo estrellado iluminó el lugar, miles de velas flotaron y el silencio llenó el Gran Comedor. Pero, la sobriedad del momento se rompió cuando Hermione Jane Granger soltó un gemido de vergüenza y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo seguida por Draco Malfoy que reía feliz, como nunca nadie le había oído reír entre aquellos muros.


End file.
